Biały kot
Biały kot - krótki shot napisany z okazji urodzin FunnyFranky. Bohaterowie *Edith Frasinati *Daniel Sorel *Zabb *Poogo *Adrien Agreste *Chloé Bourgeois Opis Daniel pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu zaczyna czuć zazdrość. Władca ciem nie może przegapić takiej okazji. Fabuła Podobno każdy mógł być bohaterem. Wystarczyło tylko chcieć i dać z siebie wszystko, co najlepsze. Ten, kto wymyślił to motto powinien palić się w piekle za to kłamstwo. Daniel Sorel dał z siebie wtedy wszystko. Robił co w jego mocy, by jako Panda uratować Paryż. Niestety, wszystko wydawało się być przeciwko niemu, a ostatecznie tylko zepsuł sprawę jeszcze bardziej. Czarny Kot szczególnie dał mu to do zrozumienia, kiedy wdał się z nim w bójkę. Ostatecznie, chłopak odpuścił sobie zabawę w bohatera. A szkoda, bo całkiem to polubił. Był właśnie w drodze do dojo. Pogoda wydawała się być w miarę znośna, więc szedł spokojnie, wsłuchując się w piosenkę, która grała mu przez słuchawki. Czuł, jak w jego sportowej torbie przemieszcza się jego kwami - Poogo. Tego dnia, wszelka prasa rozpisywała się o bohaterskim czynie Żabołaza i Czarnego Kota. Bohaterowie przez całą noc walczyli z nowym wrogiem, który okazał się być o wiele silniejszy, niż jego poprzednicy. Dziennikarze nadawali całą noc, a następnego dnia gazety nie pisały o niczym innym. Sam Daniel zdążył usłyszeć o tym co najmniej dziesięć razy przy śniadaniu. Kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że go to cieszyło. Oczywiście, sam fakt, że miasto zostało uratowane był pozytywny. Bardziej dołowało go to, że to nie on mógł się wykazać. A też chciał zaistnieć. Chociaż jeszcze jeden raz. Gdy był prawie na miejscu, z torby wychyliła się główka Poogo. Kwami przełykało właśnie jabłko, patrząc na swojego właściciela z niezadowoleniem. - Jedzenie mi się skończyło. - zauważył Panda. Nastolatek wzruszył z uśmiechem ramionami. - Kupię jak będziemy wracać. - Ale co to znaczy "jak będziemy wracać"?! Ja jestem głodny teraz! Na szczęście nastolatka, Poogo nie mógł kontynuować swoich wywodów, gdyż obaj weszli już do środka. W otoczeniu ludzi niezaznajomionych z "bohaterskimi sprawami", kwami nie mogło wydawać dźwięków, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Daniel odetchnął cicho z ulgą. Od razu poszedł do męskiej szatni, gdzie znów wszyscy wałkowali ten sam temat - bohaterska obrona Paryża. Brunet zaczynał czuć, że zaraz wyjdzie na wpół ubrany. Całe szczęście, powstrzymał się. Nie mniej, to zaczynało naprawdę męczyć. I jeszcze te wzmianki o tym, że przyszłe pokolenia będą uczyć się o tej akcji na historii. Na jego szczęście, czas minął w miarę szybko i po chwili znalazł się na sali treningowej. - O, żyjecie. - uśmiechnął się trener. - Widzieliście wczorajszą akcję Kota i Niebieskiej żaby? Mistrzostwo! Daniel odniósł wrażenie, że występuje w jakimś dramatycznym filmie, w którym to on gra tą najbardziej znienawidzoną postać. - Drzewołaza. - poprawiła go Edith. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Edith, a dla większości Ed, była jego dobrą znajomą. O ile sympatię mierzy się rzucanymi do siebie obelgami, to można powiedzieć, że nawet się przyjaźnili. - Wszystko jedno. - machnął ręką mężczyzna. Co szczególnie zwróciło uwagę Sorela, czarnoskóra miała wory pod oczami i z daleka wyglądała na niewyspaną. Czyżby oglądała całonocną transmisję walki? Nie, aż tak źle by nie wyglądała. Ona z pewnością coś wtedy robiła, gdyż wyraźnie z trudem utrzymywała się na nogach. - Frasinati, wszystko w porządku? - Trener najwyraźniej również zauważył zły stan dziewczyny. - Może chcesz usiąść? Dziewczyna tylko pokiwała twierdząco głową, po czym spoczęła na materacu. Daniel skupił na niej spojrzenie, zastanawiając się co mogła takiego robić. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy zaczęła się rozgrzewka. Poczuł jedynie czyjeś palce na ramieniu. - Sorel, lubię cię. - powiedział trener. - Ale jak się nie ruszysz, to będziemy musieli się pożegnać. - O, sorki sensej. Daniel uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, po czym pobiegł za resztą. Trening nie był specjalnie wymagający. Po rozgrzewce, uczniowie przystąpili do pojedynczych pojedynków, w których zazwyczaj wygrywał Sorel. Wyjątkami były sytuacje, w których chłopak za dużo uwagi poświęcił obserwowaniu na wpół śpiącej Ed. Czas mijał. Po opuszczeniu budynku, chłopak szedł w kierunku pobliskiego sklepiku po jabłka dla kwami. Po drodze jednak zauważył Frasinati, której oczy się zamykały. Ignorując fakt, że Poogo domaga się jedzenia poprzez szarpanie nogawki jego spodni, podszedł do niej. - A tobie co się stało? Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem. Z bliska, jej wory pod oczami były jeszcze bardziej widoczne. - Wyglądasz okropnie. - dodał. - Nie mam sił się z tobą kłócić. - odparła, potężnie przy tym ziewając. - Idę do domu spać. Przyda się. Dziewczyna ruszyła w swoją stronę. Daniel nie czekał ani chwili. Kierowany przede wszystkim ciekawością, ruszył za nią. - Co takiego robiłaś przez całą noc? Nie wyglądała na skora do rozmów. Wywróciła jedynie oczami, po czym zamrugała parę razy, starając się dobudzić. - Oglądałam kreskówki. - odparła. W sumie, to mógł w to uwierzyć. Jako iż rozmowa się nie kleiła, zapewne przez to, że jego towarzyszka niezbyt kontaktowała, odszedł w swoją stronę. - Nareszcie. - warknęło kwami, wychodząc z torby. - Pośpiesz się. - Nie mam nastroju. - odparł krótko. - Dzisiejszy dzień to kanał. A dopiero się zaczął. - Tak, tak. Jestem głodny. Nastolatek wywrócił oczami, wchodząc do sklepu. Jak zwykle, kolejka była trzyosobowa, jednak ciągnęła się niemiłosiernie. Dlatego właśnie wolał sieciówki. Przy kasie stała na oko czterdziestoletnia kobieta z kilkuletnim dzieckiem. Chociaż wiele nie kupowała, skutecznie blokowała ruch ciągłą rozmową, którą zajmowała sprzedawczynię. Temat był zbyt oczywisty. - Nasi bohaterowie to wspaniali ludzie. - mówiła kobieta. - Możemy być z nich naprawdę dumni. Sprzedawczyni przez cały czas kiwała twierdząco głową. - Tak, tak. Chciałabym ich kiedyś poznać. Ale zapewne nawet gdyby tu przyszli, nie rozpoznałabym ich. A szkoda, to byłaby świetna reklama sklepu. Daniel uznał, że nie ma sensu dłużej tam czekać. Głównie dlatego, że kolejka prawdopodobnie nigdy by się zmniejszyła. No i miał też dość wałkowania tego samego tematu. Gdy wyszedł na powietrze, przed jego twarzą pojawił się Poogo. - Tak właśnie myślę, że gdyby nie ja, to by cię zakuminizowało. - zauważyło kwami, na co nastolatek wzruszył z niechęcią ramionami. - Bo jesteś słabeuszem! Tylko cioty dają się zakumunizować! I gdzie moje jabłka?! Widząc, że dużo już nie wskóra, prychnął z pogardą. - Dobra, sam sobie załatwię żarcie. Po tych słowach odleciał w swoją stronę. Sorel odprowadził go wzrokiem, zaczynając coraz bardziej żałować swojego zachowania. Nigdy nie należał do zazdrośników, którzy wyżywają się na innych. To zdarzyło mu się pierwszy raz w życiu. A przez wyrzuty sumienia, jego humor jeszcze bardziej się pogorszył. W drodze do domu usłyszał czyiś głos, który choć słyszany pierwszy raz, wydawał mu się znajomy. - Witaj AntyBohaterze. Tutaj Władca Ciem. Daniel zatrzymał się od razu. Czuł, że to złe. Że nie powinien go słuchać, że musi uciekać i zapomnieć o tym, co słyszał. Nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na to, że ten głos sprawiał, że jego problemy przestawały mieć znaczenie, a on sam w końcu poczuł spokój, którego tak mu brakowało. - Pomogę ci zostać tym, kim tak bardzo chcesz być. - ciągnął. - W zamian chcę tylko jednego. Przynieś mi Miraculum Czarnego Kota. W umyśle chłopaka rozgrywała się walka. Nie zgadzaj się! Zgódź się! Nie! Tak! ~ i chociaż w jego głowie mieszały się te myśli, trwało to jedynie sekundę. - Tak Władco Ciem. Edith wróciła do domu. Po raz pierwszy nie splądrowała lodówki na dzień dobry, a poszła do swojego pokoju, rzucając się na łóżko. Miała dość. Jedyne czego pragnęła, to sen. Gdy zamknęła oczy, prawie odpływając, usłyszała huk, który szybko ją wybudził. Zaskoczona dziewczyna zajrzała przez okno, a to co zobaczyła, o mało nie zachwiało jej równowagi. Niczym Batman, po budynkach skakał ktoś, kto z daleka przypominał jej Daniela. Ubrany był w strój parodiujący Czarnego Kota, a przynajmniej ona tak to odebrała. Był bowiem identyczny jak ten Adriena z tym wyjątkiem, że był cały biały. Rzucał on w kierunku ludzi czymś, co wyglądało jak czarne kule średniej wielkości, co powodowało ogólną panikę. - Widzisz to samo co ja? - zapytała, gdy obok pojawiło się jej kwami. - Na co czekasz? - zapytał Zabb. Frasinati jakby wybudziła się z transu. Oderwała wzrok od złoczyńcy, zaciskając pięści. - Żekotka, transformuj mnie! Już po chwili przybrała postać Drzewołaza. Nie widząc żadnych przeszkód, wyskoczyła za okno, zbiegając na ziemię po ścianie. - O, witaj. - po niedługim czasie stanął obok niej Czarny Kot, obdarzając ją przyjacielskim uśmiechem. - Nie jest dane nam się wyspać. - Może innym razem. Nie tracąc czasu, oboje pognali za złoczyńcą, który wyjątkowo szybko się przemieszczał. Dopiero gdy skoczył na dach siedziby burmistrza, Drzewołaz mogła zobaczyć jego twarz. Chociaż pokrywała ją maska, od razu go poznała. To był jej Daniel. - Mieszkańcy Paryża! - zawołał AntyBohater, skupiając na sobie uwagę wszystkich. - Oto jestem ja! Wasz nowy wybawca! Nikt nie śmiał się odezwać, chociaż nie trzeba było umieć czytać w myślach, by zorientować się co siedziało w głowie tych ludzi. Zwyczajnie nie widzieli w tym wszystkim sensu. - On kopiuje mój styl. - zauważył Kot, na co jego towarzyszka roześmiała się. AntyBohater dostrzegł wśród tłumu swoich przeciwników. Na ich widok zazgrzytał zębami przypominając sobie o ich ostatniej wspólnej walce. Szczególnie Czarny Kot działał mu na nerwy. To jego nienawidził najbardziej. - Na co czekasz? - znów usłyszał w głowie głos Władcy Ciem. - Zabierz mu jego miraculum! - Tak jest. Nie czekając ani chwili, zeskoczył do nich, lądując prosto na klatce piersiowej blondyna, przewracając go tym samym na ziemię. Nie zdążył jednak zadać ciosu, gdyż poczuł na sobie lasso Drzewołaza, które oplotło go w okolicach żeber, unieruchamiając ręce. Dziewczyna odciągnęła go od swojego partnera, dzięki czemu bohater odskoczył na równe nogi. Nie zdążyli jednak znaleźć miejsca, w którym ulokowała się akuma, gdyż opętany dosłownie wyślizgnął się z więzów. Następnie kopnął czarnoskórą w twarz, przez co ta uderzyła głową o twardy chodnik. Jej nienawiść do Władcy Ciem wzrosła. Co on zrobił z jej frenemezis?! Daniel którego znała nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Jasne, walczyli w Dojo. Każdy walczył. To było jednak zupełnie co innego. Szybko otrząsnęła się, dołączając do Czarnego Kota, który kontynuował walkę z przeciwnikiem. W dwójkę było o wiele łatwiej. Do kołnierzyka zielonnokiego doczepiony był żółty dzwoneczek. Identyczny znajdował się u AntyBohtatera, który jednak świecił się na fioletowo. - Myślę, że to tam jest Akuma. - powiedział blondyn. - Zajmę się nim. Ty mu to zabierz. W odpowiedzi skinęła głową, po czym przystąpiła do działania. Podczas gdy blondyn starał się unieruchomić przeciwnika, ona jeszcze raz użyła swojego lassa, jednak tym razem nie związywała Białego Kota. Owinęła nim stojącą niedaleko Chloé, po czym przyciągnęła ją do siebie. - Ejj, co ty wyprawiasz?! - zapytali jednocześnie blondyni. - Zaufajcie mi. - odparła, po czym zwróciła się do czarnowłosego. - Ejj, bohaterze?! Powiedziałeś, że będziesz zbawiać miasto! Więc uratuj ją! AntyBohater zastygł w bezruchu patrząc na wiercącą się Bourgeois. - Nie! - w jego umyśle znów rozległ się głos Władcy Ciem. - Zostaw ją! Bierz miraculum! Drzewołaz liczyła na szczęście. Miała nadzieję, że prawdziwa natura Daniela weźmie w górę nad Akumą. I, że WC wpadnie we własną puapkę, nadając Danielowi image bohatera. I nie pomyliła się. Chłopak jakby otrząsnął się z transu. Zapominając o wcześniejszej walce, ruszył ku blondynce, po czym oswobodził ją. Bohaterka, korzystając z jego nieuwagi, ściągnęła mu dzwoneczek, przez co ten stracił swoją moc. Chłopak, już jako Daniel, opadł bezwładnie na ziemię. - Dobra robota Drzewołaz. - powiedział Czarny Kot, chcąc przybić z nią pjonę, jednak ta nie reagowała. - No dalej? Przybij! Ej, co z tobą? Haloo! Ziemia do Drzewołaza! Odbiór! Dziewczyna nawet go nie słyszała. Skupiła wzrok na leżącym na ulicy Danielu, którego jedyną oznaką życia, było oddychanie. - Będę tęsknić. - szepnęła. Minęło trochę czasu. Całe szczęście, Biedronka wróciła niedługo po tym, jednak parę lekcji karate Edith musiała spędzić bez Daniela. Smutno jej było bić się z kimś innym. Brakowało jej jego docinków. Tęskniła za wkurzaniem go. Chciała swojego przyjaciela z powrotem. Jednak kiedy wrócił, nie pokazała tego w żaden sposób. Ale to przez brak czasu. Widziała, że było mu smutno. Jak z żalem przegląda nagłówki gazet w gablotach. AntyBohater pokonany bez użycia siły! AntyBohater zaatakował! Kim jest? Niebieska żaba uratowała miasto za pomocą jednego sprytnego tricku! I nie był zazdrosny o ich wyczyny. Zauważył ironię w tym, że tak bardzo chciał uratować miasto, że stał się jego przekleństwem. Co prawda na jeden dzień, ale zawsze. Edith nie mogła tak na to dłużej patrzeć. Niech on się w końcu uśmiechnie! - Jak było w izolatce? - zapytała, podchodząc do niego. - Całkiem spoko. Miło było od ciebie odpocząć Derpie. - Przynajmniej humor ci dopisuje. Kąciki ust chłopaka uniosły się lekko. Odwrócił się od gabloty, opierając się o szybę. - Nie dopisuje. - odparł. - Prawie zniszczyłem miasto. Edith również obróciła się w stronę ulicy, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. - A to ty pierwszy? - No nie, ale jednak. A miałem odwrotne zamiary. - E, nie patrz na to tak! - dziewczyna usilnie starała się poprawić mu humor, jednak na marne. - Nawet nie wiesz jak ciężko było cię pokonać! Na te słowa, chłopak popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. Ta szybko uświadomiła sobie co właśnie powiedziała. - No wiesz, widziałam w telewizji. - sprostowała. - Widziałam, że Czarny Kot już nie dawał rady. Prześcignąłeś go. W końcu, na jego twarzy zagościł uśmiech. - A na Biedroblogu pewnie masz już stado fangirlsów. Jak zasłużysz, to może nawet do moich fanfików cię dam. - kontynuowała, czochrając go po głowie, na co ten roześmiał się. Widząc, że nic mu już nie jest, posłała mu ostatni uśmiech, po czym poszła. W środku drogi zatrzymała się, odwracając głowę. On nie odchodził. Zdawał się bacznie ją obserwować, co ta wyczuła dość szybko. "Raz kozie śmierć Ed" ~ pomyślała, po czym wróciła się. Nie myśląc długo, szybko pocałowała go w policzek, po czym jeszcze szybciej uciekła. Chłopak złapał się za twarz, odprowadzając ją wzrokiem. Był zdziwiony, ale i szczęśliwy. - Dzięki - powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Nie miał wątpliwości. Te same oczy, sylwetka, włosy i skóra. To nie mógł być przypadek. - Drzewołazie. Kategoria:Fanon: Miraculum Kategoria:Fanon: Miraculum - opowiadania Kategoria:Historie